<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven's Tears by Axa89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353735">Heaven's Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89'>Axa89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Knight Rayearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il freddo e calcolatore Zagato , il cinico e potente mago che si nasconde dietro le apparenze : un uomo distrutto , un uomo disposto a tutto per  salvare la donna che ama da un destino crudele . Emeraude dolce e rassegnata vittima sacrificale che vive isolata nel suo dolore .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emeraude/Zagato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven's Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ti prego. Ascolta le mie parole: io che ti amo come se tu fossi il sole che rischiara il cielo dopo una buia notte , come se tu fossi la pioggia che disseta la terra nell'arsura dell'estate , come se fossi il mio stesso cuore la mia stessa mente e il mio stesso sangue . Ho usato tutto me stesso per proteggerti , ogni trucco e astuzia per celarti , sfiderei Dio stesso se esistesse per rompere le tue catene, ma è stato tutto inutile ...ho fatto cose ignobili, ho causato sofferenze solo per vederti libera , ma non è servito a niente : vivrò nell'angoscia ogni giorno e ogni notte che mi resta sapendo che il destino si sta compiendo . I Cavalieri Magici verranno qui , ti uccideranno e io non potrò fare niente per inpedirlo . Perchè ? ...Perchè? ...desisti da questo proposito , questo mondo egoista che ti ha privato della tua giovinezza non merita tale sacrificio ,perchè ti vuoi far del male? perchè?"<br/>
Lacrime copiose sgorgano dai scuri e profondi occhi di Zagato , un tempo il potente Gran Sacerdote ora un uomo in ginocchio ,indifeso e disperato ma che non si rassegna ancora all'idea che la sua amata Emeraude abbia scelto di morire per salvare Cephiro , il loro mondo che lui non potrà mai perdonare , con tutti i suoi abitanti che hanno caricato le spalle dei loro problemi una fragile ragazza a cui sono stati tolti ogni diritto e ogni libertà a cui anche il sogno di amare e di essere amati è stato proibito : il loro amore , uno di quelli che ti capita una volta nella vita , che trascende tempo distanze e dimensioni ,che sai che neanche la morte ne potrà estinguere la fiamma.<br/>
Emeraude lo guarda attonita , sente il peso che le affligge l'anima aggravarsi per ogni sua lacrima , lì seduta in quel fiore di loto nella sua dimensione- prigione che si è autoinflitta " Zagato amore mio , non ho scelta, è l'unica cosa che mi è permesso fare , finchè vivrò sarò solo un pericolo anche per te , io se potessi ...non ci sarebbe forza nell'universo che ci potrebbe separare ma..." la bionda principessa sospira e con il dorso della mano cerca di asciugare le lacrime " non posso ...non posso abbandonare Cephiro al suo destino , finirebbe tutto , non ci sarebbe un futuro neanche per me e per te " Zagato in un impeto di rabbia grida tutto il suo dolore e distrugge tutto ciò che gli capita a tiro , Emeraude si avvicina ai bordi della sua "dimensione-sfera" " NO,NON FARLO" lasciandosi andare anche lei al pianto " è solo colpa mia , ti sto facendo solo del male , vattene finchè sei in tempo e dimenticami così potrai ricominciare a vivere..." " MAI" " lo devi fare , lontano da qui dove incontrerai una donna che ti amerà e che tu amerai , con cui ti sposerai e che ti darà dei figli...una donna che non sarò mai io " parole che sono più dolorose di una coltellata al cuore , l'ex Gran Sacerdote sfiora la superficie di quella "bolla " , le sue mani cercano quelle di lei : solo una sottile barriera li divide. Non sono mai stati così vicini.<br/>
"Mi dovrai portare via con la tua viva forza perchè da qui non me ne vado " " non essere irragionevole, non voglio che..." " sono io che dico cosa voglio: niente e nessuno oltre te, cosa me ne faccio di una donna che non sei tu , COSA ME NE FACCIO DELLA VITA SE NON CI SEI TU , ODIEREI OGNI GIORNO CHE VIENE  SAPENDO CHE TI HO LASCIATA ANDARE , NON CHIEDERMI MAI PIù DI FARMI FARE UN PASSO INDIETRO , IO NON LO FARò MAI" la donna lo ascolta con le parole che le muoiono in gola , il suo cuore accellera  , i pensieri si accavallano confusi  in un vortice di emozioni violente e primordiali che risvegliano sopite voglie e desideri che non credeva di avere , in un momento si sente stranamente più leggera e Cephiro per una volta rimane in un anfratto del suo cervello lontano dal suo nuovo bisogno primario : un contatto fisico da troppo tempo negato , rompere finalmente ogni barriera ...anche se per un solo istante per diventare sua per sempre</p><p>Gli occhi si incontrano in un'intenso gioco di sguardi : cupi e scuri come la tempesta i suoi , così limpidi e innocenti quelli di lei , le loro dita frementi si cercano superando ogni limite che sembrava invalicabile, fino a finalmente sfiorarsi . Quel confine così labile ha ceduto di colpo , la volontà di due amanti ha permesso un piccolo prodigio di manifestarsi : le mani libere di intrecciarsi , i corpi ad aderire uno contro l'altro godendo del loro calore " Zagato, tu hai rotto la barriera , è un miracolo " " finalmente ti posso toccare , sentire la tua pelle contro la mia , anche questa è volontà , superare tutto per raggiungerti : Ti amo Emeraude" nel momento che varca la soglia sente il suo essere rinnovato da una nuova forza che cresce dentro di lui : le sue vesti e la sua maschera si sbriciolano e si dissolvono nel nulla come le vesti di Emeraude in questo rinnovato abbraccio mostrando senza lenti distorte la donna che è diventata " ti amo Zagato , fai di me la tua sposa anche solo per un minuto... " le loro labbra si uniscono dopo anni di attesa in un caldo e appassionato bacio che diviene via via sempre più profondo mentre le mani impazienti corrono senza briglie lungo i corpi , l'uomo tormenta il collo della principessa con lievi baci e piccoli morsi con le mani sul suo seno come se ne volesse saggiarne la consistenza : mammelle non troppo grandi , candide come gigli di campo che stanno sbocciando in primavera , per poi stuzzicare con pazienza i piccoli capezzoli e sentire i suoi sospiri armoniosi entrare come musica nella sua mente ," non sai quante notti ho sognato di sentirti mugolare come adesso " le bisbiglia in un orecchio per poi mordicchiare la spalla e scendere con la mano all'altezza dell'ombelico accarezzando la zona addominale con delicatezza per poi scendere sempre più giù lentamente " aspetta un momento.." Emeraude si allontana da lui , respira affannosamente , un piccolo attacco di panico la coglie all'improvviso , " scusami , corro troppo " " no, non è colpa tua e che io non sono abituata a essere toccata...specialmente li" trema leggermente e fa apparire dal nulla un fiore che si apre completamente , il soffice disco circondato dalla corolla è grande abbastanza per contenere due persone comodamente sdraiate , la principessa si distende e invita Zagato vicino a lei " ti senti meglio?" " mi sento più comoda" cattura le labbra dell'amato in un bacio sensuale , le sue dita esili e affusolate attraversano i lunghi capelli neri con la stessa destrezza di una tessitrice che ricama un velo , il suo corpo asciutto e atletico attira la sua attenzione e con il cuore in gola ma pieno di gioia ricambia le carezze e con le labbra sfiora un capezzolo facendo sussultare l'uomo , ma i tempi dei giochi stanno per finire : con il tacito consenso di lei Zagato allarga con cautela le gambe  svelando il suo "frutto proibito" , per farla sentire a suo agio con dolcezza, con un pollice la sfiora come un pennello :su e giù per le sue gonfie e succose labbra , mentre mantiene i suoi occhi fissi negli occhi azzurri come il cielo di lei " non ti preoccupare , ci sarò a farti godere" " è bellissimo , non ho provato niente del genere in vita mia"  il respiro affannoso e le guance rosse per il calore di tale eccitazione sessuale la manda in estasi , più il dito si insinua in profondità più sente la testa leggera : un sospiro più lungo e lei viene con tutti i sentimenti , il suo nettare femmineo cola tra le dita di Zagato che mostra con orgoglio " è stato il tuo primo orgasmo , questo liquido immacolato è la prova della tua femminilità ( succhia l'indice con voluttà ) una femminilità dal sapore dolce come il miele , provalo" offre un'altro dito a Emeraude che lecca la sostanza ancora in preda dell'estasi " questo è il mio sapore?" ormai preda di quella lussuria si allarga le labbra della sua vulva " ti dono la mia verginità , prendimi adesso perchè dopo potrebbe essere troppo tardi " " sei sicura ? potrei farti male" " io mi fido di te " riflette per pochi secondi " Emeraude , preparati , non mi tratterrò " sfrega il suo membro virile contro l'umida vagina della sua donna per poi entrare , la bionda si lamenta per il dolore : il sangue sporca il soffice capolino del fiore gigante " ti stò facendo male, non voglio che soffri , lasciamo perdere"  " no , non ti perdonerei mai se lasciassi perdere" rincuorato affonda il "colpo" , lascia che lei si abitui al corpo estraneo in lei e lui a quell'interno caldo,stretto e bagnato così erotico per poi cominciare un moderato movimento di fianchi dettando il ritmo , il corpo della principessa si adegua al ritmo del compagno , gli ormoni impazziti prendono il sopravvento a ogni colpo che arriva all'utero e a sentire i suoi seni andare su è giù mentre Zagato galvanizzato dallo spettacolo glorioso aumenta il passo "ora bacerò il tuo utero con il mio membro , come suggello della nostra unione" arriva in profondità a sfiorare l'organo riproduttivo di Emeraude " oh Zagato!! di più..di più.." " la tua vagina è così calda e stretta che me lo strizza tutto , se continua così non potro resistere per molto " i loro cuori accellerati all'impazzata , il respiro affannoso ,il sudore ma con un godimento che cresce come la marea , li porta al limite " sto per venire " di tutta risposta lei incrocia le gambe intorno alle sue anche " vieni dentro di me , riempimi la pancia del tuo seme bollente fino all'ultima goccia" , con un ringhio animalesco il mago raggiunge l'orgasmo per poi stendersi distrutto accanto alla sua amata , un misto di sperma e liquido vaginale cola tra le cosce della bionda che chiude gli occhi .<br/>Il tempo è un crudele tiranno che ruba la vita di vi è schiavo , Emeraude vede il piccolo fiore della speranza appassire e morire " tu, scegliendo di stare al mio fianco , ti sei condannato con le tue mani , ne sei cosciente?" " si , conosco bene le conseguenze , come ho immaginato un futuro come persone come tutte : insieme da qualche parte nella pace e nel silenzio della natura con un figlio che ti assomigli " " sogni che rimaranno tali" " non è detta l'ultima parola , lasciami provare un'ultima volta " la sua principessa con la rassegnazione di chi sà come andrà finire accarezza l'anello nuziale che Zagato le ha fatto dono , ricordo della sua defunta madre " qualunque cosa accada ti amerò per sempre , grazie di questa parentesi di gioia" si guardano negli occhi un ultima volta prima che il fato incomba . <br/>I Cavalieri Magici sono arrivati e reclamano il loro sangue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>